El beso de la bruja
by Kmiya
Summary: Tus labios me dejaron marcado, ya no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, por favor, no me pidas que te olvide.


**Nota:** Escena perdida del capítulo _The End Part 1_

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤

**El Beso de la Bruja**

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤

Sabía que lo que estaba haciendo no era correcto, pero no le importaba ganarse el odio de aquella que había sido su única amiga, solo quería despedirse, asegurarse de que él mantuviera aunque sea un pequeño recuerdo de ella en su mente.

Y él pudo sentirlo, todo el dolor que había albergado aquella alma, los sentimientos que siempre se había negado a demostrar. Lo sintió todo a través de aquel beso que correspondió sin dudarlo; tuvo el deseo, la necesidad de estrecharla entre sus brazos, demostrarle que todo estaría bien y nunca dejarla ir, retenerla a su lado y olvidar el infierno que se desataría en poco tiempo, pero cuando quiso abrazarla se dio cuenta que nada de eso podría suceder.

Raven se separó de él con dificultad, sus ojos demostrando una gran tristeza por lo que haría, flotó hacía aquel rayo de luz sin dejar de mirarlos, impidiéndoles el paso a los titanes cuando activó una barrera. Ese era su destino y ella sabía mejor que nadie que nunca pudo ir en contra del mismo.

Volteó por última vez a donde él se encontraba, le regaló una pequeña sonrisa para después alzar el rostro y comenzó a recitar aquellas palabras que traerían a su padre de nuevo a la vida y con ello la destrucción de aquel mundo. Cerró sus ojos al sentir como ardían las marcas en su cuerpo y antes de desaparecer, una pequeña lágrima recorrió su mejilla.

-_ Perdóname..._

- ¡Raven!. ¡¡NO!! –gritó desesperado el joven maravilla, golpeando aquella barrera con fuerza, odiándose a si mismo por que no pudo evitar eso.

Una fuerte luz los cegó y una explosión cubrió todo a su alrededor, los titanes sintieron que iban a quemarse, pero después una extraña energía los cubrió y los envió a otro lado.

Después sólo fue oscuridad.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Abrió los ojos con dificultad, sintiendo un punzante dolor en todo su cuerpo. Estaba recostado a la mitad de una calle, pero había algo que no lograba entender ¿Por qué el cielo se mostraba rojizo? Y fue cuando todo regresó a su mente, las palabras de Raven, sus acciones, como desvanecía en aquella explosión de luz y en su lugar aparecía aquel monstruo de piel roja.

- ¡Raven! –gritó poniéndose de pie de un salto, mirando a su alrededor sin creerse todavía donde estaba.

La ciudad se encontraba destruida, como si un gran huracán o un terremoto la hubieran azotado y dejado casi en ruinas. Le pareció raro no escuchar ningún ser viviente, por lo que comenzó a caminar, explorando el lugar. Fue ahí cuando se topó con unas extrañas estatuas a mitad del camino y se dio cuenta que aquel había sido el destino de todas las personas de la ciudad, o tal vez del mundo entero.

Caminó y caminó, observando la misma desolación y destrucción por todos lados, se preguntó si sería el único sobreviviente, deseó que no fuera así y que sus demás amigos estuvieran bien, pero... ¿qué sentido tenía estar vivo si ella ya no se encontraba en ese lugar?

Un ruido peculiar se dejó escuchar llamando su atención, un estilo de graznido alertó los sentidos de Robin, quien comenzó a buscar a su alrededor, tratando de ver un ave o algo, ahí lo sintió, una presencia a su espalda, pero al voltear no vio nada.

- ¿Raven? –preguntó en voz baja, estando seguro que había sentido la presencia de la bruja, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

Se detuvo, tratando de sentirla, asegurándose que aquello no era producto de su imaginación y fue cuando lo vio, posado en un poste, al parecer mirándolo fijamente, se encontraba un pequeño cuervo con mirada violeta.

- Raven te envió ¿verdad? -el pequeño animal solo ladeó la cabeza y aquello le regresó algo de esperanza al chico, quien se acercó al poste- ¿Dónde esta ella¿Puedes llevarme? –casi rogó. El cuervo lo miró de manera profunda y se echó a volar-. ¡Espera!

Comenzó a perseguirlo pues sentía que esa ave sabría donde se encontraba la chica. Al ver que aumentaba su altura cada vez más, Robin comenzó a escalar edificios, subiendo por balcones o letreros, hasta que llegó al techo de los mismos, fue cuando el cuervo desapareció.

- No ¡No desaparezcas¡No ahora!

Aquello solo desesperó aún más al líder de los titanes, quien no sabía que más hacer, a donde ir.

Una sombra apareció atrás de él llamando su atención, era amorfa pero estaba seguro que pertenecía a la joven bruja, por eso cuando se movió el corrió tras de ella, no dejaría que la oportunidad escapara nuevamente de sus manos.

Así duro un tiempo, saltando de edificio en edificio, hasta que llegó a una especie de plataforma de una torre y todo rastro de la bruja desapareció. Pero, por primera vez desde que despertó, sus pensamientos no estaban fijos en buscar a Raven, sino en la desolación que había a su alrededor.

Desde ese lugar pudo observar toda la devastación de la ciudad, como el agua, antes azul y cristalina, del lago se había convertido en lava hirviendo, y donde antes estaba la Torre Titan ahora se encontraba el trono de aquel monstruo.

Entonces era verdad, Raven había desaparecido y él no pudo protegerle como le había dicho.

Un odio hacia el mismo lo inundó, se dejó caer de rodillas cerca de la orilla de aquella plataforma, golpeó con fuerza el suelo, soltando un grito desgarrado.

Respiró con algo de dificultad, tratando de tranquilizarse y fue cuando lo observo, enfrente de él se encontraba una pluma negra. La tomó con cuidad entre sus manos y la misma desapareció, haciéndose polvo. Apretó sus puños con fuerza, mirando hacía el cielo.

- Juro que te salvaré, Raven. No importa donde te encuentres, yo iré por ti, puedes estar segura de eso -una pequeña lágrima escapó de la protección del antifaz y recorrió su mejilla, muriendo al caer al suelo, un suave viento sintiéndose en ese momento.

Y él estuvo seguro de que sus palabras fueron escuchadas y que Raven se encontraba esperándolo, donde quiera que estuviera.

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤

**Fin de la historia.**

**Palabras: **1,010.

Agradecimiento especial a mi **Co-Co**, por betearme esta viñeta

No tengo ninguna idea para el título, me bloquee completamente, así que le puse como la canción que me inspiro: "El beso de la bruja" de Rata Blanca.


End file.
